1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling an air flow rate into a vehicle engine room and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for controlling an air flow rate into a vehicle engine room and a control method thereof, which may improve cooling performance and aero-dynamic performance of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a radiator for cooling an engine and a condenser for condensing a refrigerant in an air conditioner are mounted in a vehicle, and temperatures of the radiator and the condenser are lowered by operating a cooling fan. It is advantageous to quickly raise a temperature of the engine to an appropriate level when the vehicle is initially started in order to improve fuel efficiency, and the temperature of the engine needs to be maintained to an appropriate temperature.
The cooling fan is traditionally operated by an operation of the engine, but this mechanical method has a drawback in that fuel efficiency of the vehicle deteriorates because the cooling fan is always operated whenever the engine is operated.
Recently, a method of operating an electric motor is used, and in respect to the above method, the cooling fan is operated only out of necessity in response to a driving state of the vehicle, such that there is an effect of further improving fuel efficiency, and as a result, the use of this manner is increased.
Meanwhile, aero-dynamic characteristics greatly affect fuel efficiency and speed of the vehicle when a traveling speed of the vehicle is increased, and when air flowing into an engine room of the vehicle is shut off when the vehicle travels at a high speed, drag, which is generated when air passes through the engine room, is reduced so that fuel efficiency may be improved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.